The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine.
DE 75 19 322 U1 discloses the arrangement of a throttle element in the intake channel of an internal combustion engine. Connected with the throttle element is a lever that in the idling position rests against an idling screw. The idling position of the throttle element can be established via the idling screw.
With internal combustion engines, the ignition timing or time point is adapted to the respective load condition. Thus, for the control of the ignition timing it is necessary to recognize the idling position of the throttle element. With DE 75 19 322 U1, to establish the idling position a pneumatic device is provided that receives the pressure before and after the throttle element and that additionally takes into consideration the position of the gas pedal. Such a device is structurally complicated. By shifting the idling screw, and hence the position of the throttle element during idling, the pressure conditions are also changed, thus necessitating a readjustment of the system.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an internal combustion engine of the aforementioned general type according to which the idling position of the throttle element can be reliably determined in a simple manner.